A Simple, Black Corset
by Youngauthor27
Summary: Who could have guessed such a simple little thing could have such a strong effect on Harry? Draco certainly didn't. Oneshot. **AU/PWP : Warnings for Slash/Strong Pervasive Language/Graphic Sexual Content H/D / Rough Sex/ Crossdressing**


***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:**Strong, Pervasive Language/ Slash/ Explicit Sexual Content (H/D)/ Rough Sex/ Crossdressing/ **This story is unbeta'd, so any mistakes, grammatical or spelling errors are mine.**

**Notes:**This is just a oneshot that popped into my head. AU and definately PWP. : ) Enjoy!

**A Simple, Black Corset **

"Draco? Babe… I'm home." Harry called out as he dropped his keys into the bowl.

The house was quiet, something Harry relished. He and Draco had moved out to the country four years ago, shortly after the end of the war. The media had hounded them constantly, even going so far as to camp out under disillusionment charms on the doorstep of their London town home. The final straw had been when Draco had headed out one morning for his daily run and tripped over a reporter from the Prophet; though the neighbors just thought he was extremely clumsy. Draco had fallen down the five stone steps to the pavement and broken his arm in three places, an injury that was healed easily enough, but Harry had had enough. Not only did he break one of his own personal rules that day –never bring a reporter into your home- he broke the reporter's nose. He and Draco began house hunting later that same day.

"Draco?"

"Kitchen."

Harry followed the sound of his lover's voice to the back of the house. Draco stood by the stove, stirring a pot of something while he flipped through a magazine. Harry crossed the room, wrapping his arms around the blond and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Mmm…" Draco hummed as he leaned into Harry's embrace. "Did you miss me?" he smiled.

"Always miss you." Harry whispered against his ear, his lips just gazing the shell; he smiled as he felt him shiver. "What're you making?"

"Nothing special." Draco said as he adjusted the heat on the range. "Sirloin tips, sautéed mushrooms and onions, roasted potatoes and brown sauce."

"Smells delicious." Harry smiled as he dipped a finger into the pan.

"Oi, hands off mister!" Draco scolded as he slapped at his hand. Harry laughed, grabbing his wrist and bringing his hand up to his lips.

"What are you reading?" he asked, turning Draco's body in his arms as he splayed his fingers, gently kissing the pad of his thumb.

"Umm…" Draco swallowed, his eyes darkening as they zeroed in on Harry's mouth. "Cat… a catalogue."

"Buying something?" Harry asked casually, switching his attention to Draco's index finger; licking the tip before sucking the digit into his mouth.

"N… no, no… just ah… trying to help Her… Hermione choose an outfit for umm… for her and Pansy's anniversary." He gasped.

Harry pulled his mouth away with a quiet 'pop' as he turned to look at the catalogue. The pages were covered with glossy depictions of blank faced, pale mannequins dressed in various styles of lingerie. "I like that one." He said, pointing to the mannequin on the left; a simple black corset was cinched tightly around its middle, black lace trimmed cups barely grazing its nipples.

"Yeah?" Draco asked breathily.

"Yeah." Harry said, turning his smoldering gaze back on his lover. He grin was purely Slytherin as he leaned in, pressing Draco's body against the counter and rubbing his hardness against his thigh as he trailed a line of hot kisses down his neck.

"Oh, god… now?" Draco sighed.

"Mmm…" Harry hummed, the vibrations sending a chill down Draco's spine.

"Again? You were only at the office, ah… at the office for, mmm… four hours." He gasped.

"Mmm… four _long, hard_ hours." Harry whispered into the hollow of his lover's throat, punctuating his words with a thrust of his hips.

"Ha… you and your awful puns." Draco moaned as he tilted his head back, giving Harry better access.

"Yeah…" Harry grinned as he licked a path up the long column of his throat to his lips. "So awful they almost have you coming in your pants." He nearly growled.

"Fuck…" Draco whimpered before Harry took his opportunity and thrust his tongue into the blonde's waiting mouth. His hands shot up to tangle in the other man's hair as he returned the kiss with full fervour. "Harry!" he gasped as he felt his lover's hand press against his throbbing erection.

"Hold on, baby." Harry whispered as he dropped to his knees and reached for the fastening on Draco's trousers. He hooked his fingers through the belt loops and pulled, taking his pants and shorts down to his knees in one swift motion.

"Fuck!" Draco moaned as he fisted his hand in Harry's hair. He looked down at his lover and for one brief moment their eyes locked; Draco bit into his lip, trying to stave off his release as Harry wrapped a hand around his shaft and tugged once, twice, three times before replacing his hand with his lips and swallowing him whole.

Harry grinned around his mouthful as he heard Draco's wordless scream of pleasure. He relaxed, letting his throat convulse around the head before slowly pulling his mouth away only to take a breath and sink back down onto his lover's twitching cock once more. With his left hand wrapped firmly around Draco's hip, he slicked the fingers of his right with a mere thought and pressed two of them against the blonde's quivering entrance. He hummed, bobbing his head as he pressed those fingers forward, breaching the first ring of tight muscle.

"Shit!" Draco gasped as he felt Harry's fingers entering him. He bit his lip as he bore down on the slick digits, silently begging for more.

Harry caught on, quickly complying with his lover's request as he pressed deeper, his fingers crooking upward in search of that one spot.

Draco screamed as Harry's fingers grazed his prostate, his fingers twisted so tightly in the other man's hair he wouldn't have been surprised to have found a bald spot later. "Fuck… Harry… more!" he gasped.

Harry hummed in compliance as he added a third finger, making sure to hit Draco's prostate with every stroke.

"Ha… Harry… close…" Draco moaned as Harry continued to finger fuck him.

"Mmm…" Harry hummed, bracing himself as he swallowed around Draco's cock once more.

Draco's mouth fell open in a silent scream as he came; he could feel Harry's throat working as he swallowed, convulsing around his over sensitive head. He put his hand out, trying to push his lover away, but Harry's hand stayed firmly around his hip. He held him in place as he sucked, milking every last drop from his spent cock, drawing out his pleasure until it was nearly painful.

Harry pulled his mouth away slowly, licking his lips as he withdrew his fingers from Draco's still convulsing hole; he looked up at his lover through dark lashes. "I love the way you taste." He whispered; his voice rough.

"Mmm, that's good." Draco grinned a few minutes later as he pulled his pants back up, "Because it looks like that's all you'll be having tonight… dinner's ruined." He said as he nodded toward the smoldering pots and pans on the stove.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, his grin completely ruining the effectiveness of his apology as he waved a hand toward the range and banished the smoking mess. "I'll make it up to you." he whispered, pressing his own erection into Draco's thigh.

"You bet your arse you will." Draco grinned as he took his lover's hand and apparated them to their room.

~*~

"Jesus Draco; you look like you were mauled by a wild animal." Hermione said the next day as she handed her friend a cup of tea.

"Mmm… I was." Draco smiled dreamily as he took it from her.

"Oh, do tell." She grinned.

"You're a pervert, you know that?" Draco laughed.

"Me? I'm not the one who…"

"No!" Draco said, his hand coming up to cover her mouth. "That was one time, and it was years ago."

"Uh-huh… one time my arse." She smirked.

Draco simply blushed.

"Freak." She mumbled under her breath.

"Bitch."

"Scrotum sucker."

"Cunt fucker."

"Boner biter."

"You know, as much as I love this witty banter we have going here," Draco finally said, "I turned down the offer of morning shower sex to come over here and help you so it would be really great if we could get to it so I can get home and get back to my 'scrotum sucking' as you so eloquently put it." He grinned.

"You know, it's kind of gross when you say it." Hermione said slowly, her nose crinkling in distaste.

"Can we just get on with it!?" Draco said exasperatedly.

They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Ah, Draco," Hermione said as she patted him on the thigh. "If you weren't hopelessly devoted to Harry, and if I weren't desperately in love with Pansy, and if you weren't as disgusted by pussy as you are, and if I actually liked dick… well, I forgot what I was going to say, but I'm sure it was something just lovely." She grinned.

"You've warmed the cockles of my heart." Draco smirked. "I love you too darling." he smiled as he pecked her on the lips. "Now, down to business." He said as he fished the catalogue out of his pocket and re-sized it. "Out of the seven you chose, I managed to narrow it down to four, but, I picked another one out on my own that I think you should try." He said, pointing to one that had been circled in silvery green scroll as opposed to the others that had been marked with a simple black pen.

"Oh, I saw that one…" Hermione said slowly. "I don't know, I think it looks a little too… I don't know. I just don't think it would work."

"I know what you mean." Draco said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "But I think it's one of those things you have try on to get a feel for. I mean I could be wrong, it could look like utter shite… but I know I'm not, and it won't." He grinned.

Hermione stared at the page a moment longer, tilting her head from side to side.

"Does looking at it sideways actually help, or is that just a muggle thing?"

"Shut up."

Draco nodded his head as he sipped his tea.

"Alright." She said a few minutes later. "I'll give it a try."

"Oh, yay!" Draco grinned as he pecked her on the cheek.

"You're an enormous _girl_, you know that right?"

"I have a very satisfied man at home who would beg to differ." Draco smirked. "Now hurry up; if we leave now, we can beat the lunch crowd to Antonelli's."

~*~

"Oh. My. God. Hermione… you are…"

"The embodiment of every man's wet dream." A voice said from behind where Draco stood. He turned and came face to face with the boutique owner. She was tall, her red hair pinned neatly atop her head, long tendrils curled artfully over her ears and brushing her bare shoulders; a black leather bustier accentuated her already ample cleavage, and cinched her waist; a long black skirt fell to the floor around her feet and a glimpse of a stockinged thigh could be seen through the thigh high slit up one side.

"You would certainly know." Draco mumbled as he eyed the woman appreciatively. "I'm Draco." He said, extending his hand.

"Olevia." She said, taking his hand in a firm shake. "And who is this vision?" she asked turning her gaze on Hermione.

Hermione blushed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is Hermione." Draco said after a few moments of silence. "She _can_ speak, I assure you. She does so quite frequently, actually. Mostly inane dribble, but…"

"Draco!" Hermione yelled as she kicked him in the shin.

"She's quite violent as well." He grinned as he stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"I'm Hermione… like he said." She smiled as she stomped his toes.

"Jesus!" he hissed.

"Olevia." The woman smiled as she took Hermione's extended hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "So Hermione, I take it this is your first time wearing something like this."

"Is it that obvious?" she winced.

"Well, you just look a little uncomfortable. That outfit screams confidence, and, dare I say, dominance… you have to reflect that in your own person before you can wear something like that." Olevia smiled. "But you're absolutely breathtaking; I don't why you shouldn't feel confident in it."

"Thank you." Hermione felt herself blushing again.

"Tell me Hermione; do you have a boyfriend?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up as Draco choked back a laugh. "Umm, no." she smiled. "I do have a girlfriend though."

"Figures." Olevia sighed. "All the good ones are either straight of taken." She sighed. "Well, you'll have her masturbating during her lunch break thinking of you for at least a month after the first time she sees you in this." She grinned.

Hermione smiled as she looked to Draco; she raised her eyebrows. "So?"

Draco took a moment to look her over. The outfit really was breathtaking. A black corset, lined in green silk with matching ties up the back and sides; a black garter belt stretched neatly over a shimmering green thong holding a pair of seamed thigh high stockings in place. But it was the boots that really brought the look together. The two inch stiletto heels shined as they caught the light, the slim zipper almost invisible as it trailed up her calf stopping just below her knee; the sleek leather riding crop she gripped in her small hand didn't hurt either. "I have to agree; though I've been telling you that from the beginning." He said, shaking his head. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I want to hear you say it."

Hermione pursed her lips.

"Say it…" he crooned.

"Oh alright… you were right, Draco." She said, rolling her eyes once more.

"You two are fantastic!" Olevia laughed. Hermione and Draco just smiled. "So, may I suggest an accessory?"

"Sure." Hermione nodded.

"Well…" Olevia murmered as she walked back to her counter, digging around under the shelves before pulling out a black leather harness and holding it up. "Have you ever tried a strap on?"

Draco burst out laughing as Hermione simply stared. "Umm… dildos aren't really her style." She said slowly.

"Okay, okay…" the other woman said as she stashed the toy back into its hiding place. "At least I tried"

Hermione smiled as she nodded.

"So what about you love?" Olevia said, turning his gaze back to Draco.

"Me?" he asked; his eyebrows rose as he pointed a finger to his chest. "Oh, I'm just here for moral support."

"Oh come now; I saw you eyeing that little corset on the way in." she said, her eyes narrowed as she looked him up and down.

"Oh no… I… I'm just…" he stuttered.

"You're just, you're just… listen sweetheart, I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't absolutely certain it was something you were interested in trying."

"Well I…"

"I've been doing this for quite a few years, love," Olevia said, laying a hand over her chest, "I have a knack for these things. Now I'm not saying you have try something today, but I _am_ saying that you need to try it at least once because it's something you _want_ to try. And darling, your figure in that corset… your man would flip his switch the moment he laid eyes on you."

Draco bit his lip, his eyes straying to the black corset on display; the same corset Harry had pointed out in the catalogue the night before; the same corset that had set his eyes on fire; a fire that had burned well into the night.

He looked back at Hermione; her grin spread from ear to ear as she nodded her head. "Oh yes." She whispered.

"Should I pull one from the rack?" Olevia asked from behind him.

Draco turned. "Well, we were trying to beat the lunch crown to Antonelli's; I suppose we could come back afterward." He smiled.

"Oh, the Italian bistro… on the square?" she asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"I have them on speed dial." Olevia grinned as she clapped her hands together. "It's time for my lunch anyway. Give me your orders, I'll close the shop, we'll have our lunch and then we'll get the both of you comfortable in your new looks."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose…" Hermione began.

"Oh shush." The other woman waved her off. "Now, Draco, if you wouldn't mind locking the front door; Hermione, the house lights are on the grid in the last dressing room. I'll dig up the menu and place our orders." She smiled.

Draco and Hermione stared at each other for a moment before shrugging and setting off to their separate tasks.

"I didn't know Antonelli's delivered this far out." Draco said as he turned the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

"They don't." Olevia said.

"Oh, well should one of us go and pick it up?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no." Olevia shook her head; she smiled at the confused looks on her patron's faces. "I gave their courier a blow job once." She explained.

"Oh." Hermione nodded as she reached for the menu.

"You know Olevia," Draco smiled as he stared at the red head, "I think the three of us are going to become very good friends."

~*~

"Draco?" Harry called as he set his keys in the bowl. "Babe?"

The hallway was dark, and there was no light coming from the kitchen; he looked up the steps, his brow furrowing as a white paper crane floated through the air and stopped near his nose. He smiled as it unfolded, scattering rose petals on the floor as he read its message.

_Upstairs_

Harry grinned, taking the steps two at a time to reach the top. On the landing sat another piece of paper, this time folded as a lily; it unfolded as he bent to pick it up.

_Bedroom_

"Draco?" Harry said quietly as he opened the door to their room. The fire was lit in the hearth, the bed sheets were turned down and a single red rose was nestled between the pillows; he smiled as he picked it up, reading the note attached.

_Undress, lie down_

Harry bit his lip; he was intrigued, and more than a little turned on. He held his breath as he slipped out of his denims, the rough material rubbing against his stiff cock. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it into the basket by the washroom door as he slid between the sheets and propped himself up against the headboard.

"Alright, unless you're feeling particularly voyeuristic tonight…" Harry began, but stopped as the washroom door opened and Draco stepped out, his silk dressing gown fluttering around his ankles as he walked to the foot of the bed and stood, smiling somewhat nervously.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hello." Harry smiled.

"How was your day?" Draco asked after a few silent moments had passed.

"It was good." Harry said slowly, his confusion evident in his voice. "How was yours?"

"It was fantastic. I went shopping with Hermione, as you know, and I made a new friend, and we all had lunch… Antonelli's." The blond grinned, his eyes shining as he spoke. "I bought you a gift."

"Really?" Harry said.

"Mmhm." Draco nodded. "Close your eyes?"

Harry nodded as he closed them, his smile growing as he heard Draco's robe slip from his shoulders and pool on the floor; he held his breath waiting for the okay to open his eyes again.

"Alright," Draco whispered, "Open them."

Harry did as he was told; his breath caught in his chest as he took in the sight before him.

Draco stood, his lip trapped firmly between his teeth, his pale arms crossed behind his back. A simple black corset was cinched tightly around his torso, the cups just barely grazing his pert, pink nipples; a matching lace thong clung to his narrow hips, the material accentuating the long, elegant line of his cock, and a ruffled black garter clung to his thigh. Harry sat, dumbstruck by the absolute beauty of his lover; his heart hammered in his chest as he felt himself growing incredibly harder.

"So…? What do you think?" Draco said quietly.

"… Come here." Harry whispered.

Draco nodded as he lifted his leg, placing his knee on the edge of the mattress; he grinned as he noticed Harry's cock twitch in appreciation of the pose before crawling forward slowly and straddling his lover's thighs. He gasped as Harry's strong hands grasped his hips and pulled him forward roughly, his hard cock pressing against his balls. "I guess this means you like it." He whispered.

Harry replied with a thrust of his hips; Draco moaned as his hands shot out to dig into his tan shoulders. "Harry…" he whispered.

"You're fucking gorgeous." The dark haired man whispered as his hands slid slowly up his lover's sides. He traced his fingers across the edge of the garment, humming as reached the blonde's nipples and ran his nails across them, delighting in the way they pebbled and hardened beneath his teasing.

"Mmm…" Draco moaned at his lover's touch, squirming on his lap.

Harry groaned as he felt the crack of his lover's arse sliding against his cock, the black lace only heightening the friction and the pleasure. He picked him up, holding him close as he flipped them over and pressed the blond into the mattress. "Gorgeous." He whispered as he rubbed his nose gently against his lover's before taking his lips in a hard kiss.

Draco sighed at the sweet gesture only to gasp moments later as Harry claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss. His heart beat out a frantic rhythm as Harry's tongue pressed down his throat and his teeth nipped sharply at his lips.

He loved 'Romantic Harry'; when his lover was sweet and gentle, making love to him as though it were their last time and savouring every kiss and caress and tender word. But that wasn't what he wanted tonight, it wasn't what he needed. He groaned as Harry ran his nails down the silky material of his corset, wishing he could feel more of their bite against his naked flesh as he felt his lover's hand slip into his knickers to grasp his aching cock. "Fuck!" he gasped, arching up into Harry's tight fist as his mouth was attacked once more. He squirmed beneath the rough treatment, thrusting a hand into Harry's dark hair and scraping his other down his back.

Harry moaned into the kiss, pulling his mouth away to bite into a pale shoulder as he felt the burn of Draco's fingernails cutting into his skin. He pulled his hand from the blonde's thong only to take the hand still digging into his back and pin it to the mattress above their heads as he twisted his fingers into the blonde's pale strands and pulled hard. "I want to make you scream." He panted against his lover's ear.

"Oh fuck!" Draco whimpered.

"Tell me you want it." Harry whispered savagely as he tightened his hold in his hair. "Please, tell me I can."

"Fuck, yes!" Draco nearly sobbed at the pain and pleasure of it all.

"Yes…" Harry growled as he released his hold on his hair, grasping the back of Draco's head as he bit into his bottom lip.

Draco groaned as the coppery tang of blood touched his tongue. He ran his hands down Harry's sides, grasping the other man's arse as he thrust up against him.

"Fuck…" Harry whispered as he released his love and sat up, bending to flip Draco onto his stomach, straddling him. He groaned as his cock rubbed against the firm flesh of his lovers arse; he reached his hand out and slapped it, hard; the impact stinging his palm and leaving an angry red mark instantly.

"Shit!" Draco hissed as he jumped. He buried his face into the pillow beneath him and bit down. "Mmpf…" he mumbled into the fluffy headrest as Harry's hand laid another stinging blow to the other side.

"No." Harry said as he grabbed his lover by the hair and pulled his head up. "I want to hear you." he hissed as he slapped his bright red cheeks again and again.

Draco grasped the bed sheet until his knuckles were white as he moaned and whimpered at ever painfully pleasurable slap. He groaned several minutes later as he felt Harry's tongue laving at his heated flesh, soothing the sensitive skin with his gentle strokes. His tongue traced invisible patterns for a while as Draco's breathing began to even out before he bit down at the juncture of his arse and his thigh. "Fuck!" Draco screamed as he reached back, his fingers tangling in his lover's hair. "Again!" he groaned as Harry bit down again and held only to pull away a moment later and graze his lips over the dark bruise. "More…" Draco all but sobbed as Harry peppered his skin with sharp bites and licks.

Harry stopped a few minutes later, hooking his fingers into Draco's thong and pulling it down to his knees as he ran his fingers into the crack of his arse. "I'm going to make you come like this." He whispered as he pressed both hands to those firm, round globes and spread them apart. "And then I'll make you come again… and again." He panted as he swiped his tongue across his lover's entrance. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Draco whispered as he squirmed, trying to push back against the heat of Harry's mouth.

"I can't hear you Draco." Harry said as his teeth sank into his pale flesh again.

"Yes! Yes, yes, fucking yes!" Draco screamed.

Harry's growl rumbled through his chest as he leaned in. He opened his mouth, sealing his lips around Draco's quivering hole and pressing his teeth against the skin, biting down as he thrust his tongue inside.

Draco's scream was wordless as his hands thrashed around on the mattress, searching for something to hold onto. He bucked wildly, trying to pull away from the sharp pain but knowing a team of thestrals couldn't have drug him away from the glorious torture Harry was subjecting him to right then. He grasped the top sheet and felt it give, tearing in his grasp as Harry pulled away licking a hot trail up the crease of his arse with the flat of his tongue before settling his lips over his hole once more, biting harder and thrusting impossibly deeper.

"Shit!" he screamed as the sensations became too much. "Harry!" he cried out as he came, painting the bed sheets with his release as he writhed under Harry's continued abuse of his constricting hole.

It was several moments before Harry pulled out, placing a gentle kiss to the bite marks before allowing Draco to collapse onto the mattress, unmindful of the wet spot beneath him. He grinned as he licked a trail from the swell of Draco's arse to the bottom of the corset. His fingers trailed up and down his lover's sides as he began loosening the ties with his teeth.

Draco whimpered as he felt Harry's hot breath along his spine. He close his eyes, imaging the look in his lover's eyes as he slowly untied the laces, wishing he could see it himself and groaning as he felt his cock twitch in appreciation.

"Turn over." Harry said quietly as he finished with the ties and pulled the corset off, throwing it to the side.

"Can't move." Draco mumbled into the mattress.

Harry laughed darkly as he reached beneath his lover and flipped him easily onto his back.

Draco winced as his arse hit the bed, the pain making his cock jump again; he looked up at Harry, his eyes clouded with lust as he reached for him.

Harry pressed himself against his lover, ravishing his mouth as though he were a dying man at his last meal.

They kissed for several minutes, Harry palming Draco's erection and letting him thrust himself to full hardness. He pulled his mouth away, gasping for air as he slid down his lover's body. Draco's fingers threaded through his hair as he pressed a kiss to his hip, licking and nipping a trail from the sharp bone, down his pale thigh to the garter. He paused, pressing a kiss to the skin above and below the black band while he reached for Draco's knickers, pulling them the rest of the way off and tossing them over his shoulder.

Draco groaned, his fingers tightening in his lover's hair as he felt Harry's tongue tracing slowly around the edge of the material, occasionally dipping beneath it. It was only his thigh Merlin's sake, but it felt so damn good; he squirmed as he felt Harry's teeth grazing his skin.

Harry gripped the ruffled material between his teeth and pulled slowly, his hands trailing ahead, gripping Draco's calf and lifting his leg into the air as he pulled the garter off and brushed it gently over the head of his already dripping cock.

"Mmm…" Draco moaned as he arched into the caress.

"Like how that feels?" Harry purred as he leaned closer.

"Yes." Draco whispered as he nodded.

"Good." Harry's grin was practically feral as he took the ruffled lace and wrapped it around the base of Draco's cock.

"Oh fuck!" Draco hissed as Harry's hand took hold of him and tugged. "Fuck, Harry… yes!" he screamed as he felt Harry's tongue lapping at his weeping slit.

Harry hummed at the taste of his lover on his tongue, there was nothing else like it; the flavour alone was enough to make him come. He took a deep breath, steadying himself as he wrapped his lips around his shaft and sank down, swallowing him whole in one quick motion.

Draco would have come right then had it not been for the garter wrapped tightly around his shaft; he couldn't even find the voice to scream as he was engulfed entirely by the wet heat of Harry's mouth. It was his lover's hum that gave him the impetus he needed to find the words to express how amazingly good what Harry was doing to him felt. "Holy fucking shit!" he screamed as he arched up, feeling his lover's throat convulsing around the head of his cock.

Harry pulled back slightly, his hand wrapping around the base as he breathed deeply before taking him to the root again. He grasped Draco's tightening balls, kneading the sac between his fingers as he let Draco fuck his mouth freely.

Draco was crying, pleading for release as he continued to thrust into Harry's waiting mouth. "Please… Harry, please… fuck…" he sobbed as his hips worked at a frenzied pace.

Harry pulled back once more, drawing a breath before sinking back down onto his shaft and releasing the knot around the base.

Draco's body went rigid mid-thrust as his release shot down the back of Harry's throat; his thighs trembled with the strain of holding him up as he poured his seed into his lover's waiting mouth.

Harry swallowed every pulse, sucking every last drop from Draco's twitching cock and savouring the taste on his tongue. He hummed as he pulled his mouth away slowly, sliding up his lover's sweat slicked body to brush his nose against the blonds'.

"Oh god…" Draco moaned as he felt Harry's lips hovering over his; he pressed his open mouth against his lover's, humming as they shared the remnants of his warm come on Harry's tongue. Draco sucked his mouth clean and licked at his lips as he pulled away. "I taste good on you." he croaked.

"Oh fuck yes." Harry growled as he kissed him again. He ran his hands down Draco's sides, over his hips and thighs and behind his knees as he lifted his legs and placed them on his shoulders.

"Fuck, yes…" Draco gasped, unsure of how he was going to survive if Harry made him come again, but deciding he really didn't care as he pressed his arse against his lover's cock. He moaned as he felt Harry's fingers at his entrance and the tingle of his magic as he cast a lubrication charm, pressing a finger into him. "Just fuck me." He whimpered.

Harry didn't need to be told twice as he pulled his finger free and placed the head of his cock at Draco's puckered hole. He held his breath as he pressed forward, breaching the first tight ring, gasping at the vice-like grip. He nearly screamed as Draco reached forward, grabbing his arse and pulled him down, impaling himself fully on his lover's cock.

"Shit!" the both hissed at once.

Harry held still, trying to hold back his release while he let Draco adjust. He soon felt in control enough to move; he canted his hips forward slightly and moaned as he felt Draco clench around him.

"Move baby!" Draco gasped as he began to move his hips.

Harry hurried to comply, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming himself back into Draco's tight heat. "Fuck…" he said breathlessly as he searched for Draco's sweet spot.

"_OhfuckHarryyesrightthere!"_ Draco screamed as his lover grazed his prostate.

Harry growled as held his angle, thrusting in earnest and making sure to hit that same spot with each one.

"Yes, yes, harder!" Draco sobbed as he canted his hips forward, meeting Harry's every thrust.

"Fuck…" Harry hissed as he grabbed Draco's thigh and leaned down, bending him nearly in half as he slammed into his lover's abused hole again and again, relishing his screams of pleasure as he felt himself building toward release.

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" Draco cried out, he felt his world narrowing to one thin, white line as his orgasm burst from him, coating his and Harry's chests.

"Oh god… Draco!" Harry screamed as he felt his lover's channel constricting painfully around his member. He thrust once, twice more and then he was coming, filling the blonde's channel with his hot seed before collapsing on top of him in a shivering heap.

Draco wrapped his arms around his love, holding him tight against his chest and pressing kisses to his damp forehead as their bodies trembled with the aftershocks.

"I love you." Harry whispered over and over into his neck, his lips grazing his skin as he spoke. "I love you."

"Mmm…" Draco hummed as they lay, recovering.

It was several minutes before Draco finally spoke. "If I had known wearing women's lingerie would get that kind of a reaction from you, I would have done it years ago." He smiled as he threaded his fingers through Harry's wet hair.

Harry grinned as he pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "If I had known you wearing women's lingerie would get that kind of reaction out of me, I would have asked." He said, his fingers tracing idle patterns on Draco's shoulder. "Thank you."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"For my gift." Harry smiled.

"Oh god…" Draco laughed. "You are _so_ welcome. I really think I'm the one who should be saying thank you after that performance though; I haven't come that hard since… well since…"

"Oh yeah…" Harry smiled dreamily as he nodded. "God, that was a mess." He chuckled.

"Yeah; it was good though." Draco smiled.

"It was better than good." Harry grinned.

"Mmm…" Draco hummed in agreement. "I love you." he whispered.

Harry sat up cradling Draco's face in his hands as he ran his thumbs over his cheekbones. "I love you, so much… I can't even begin to find words." He whispered.

"I know." Draco said. "I feel the same." He ran a hand down Harry's neck as he brushed their lips together before deepening the kiss.

Harry sighed as Draco's tongue pressed against his, the slick feel of muscle on muscle, neither fighting for dominance but simply enjoying the gentle caresses. Somehow, after everything they had just done, their slow, sweet kiss, their gentle give and take felt so much more intimate than anything else could have. Harry smiled inwardly; Draco never ceased to amaze him, and he knew he never would.

Draco was the first to pull away reluctantly. He smiled, touching their foreheads together.

"So," Harry began after a moment. "Who is this new friend you made?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you made a new friend earlier."

"Oh, yeah; Olevia; we met her in the shop." Draco smiled.

"Olevia." Harry said, trying the name out. "That's a pretty name. What's she like?"

Draco grinned. "Hard to say really; you'll just have to find out when you meet her."

"Meet her?"

"Yes. She's coming for supper this weekend."

"Oh Draco," Harry began, shaking his head. "I'm not saying I don't want meet her or anything, but you know how I feel about having strangers over to…"

"She's the one who suggested I buy the outfit, she talked me into it actually." Draco said, cutting him off.

"…Oh." Harry said quietly; he peered over the edge of the bed, his eyes straying to the abandoned corset on the floor. "You know, this could be the start of a very fulfilling relationship for all of us." He grinned.

"My thoughts exactly." Draco laughed as he pulled his lover back down.

**Author's Note:** I know, it got a little sappy there at the end; but man can not live on hot boy love alone, you've got to have a little romance. : ) I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know... free lunch with Harry and Draco at Antonelli's to everyone who reviews!

-Peace


End file.
